Kento
|previous affiliation = Trident|occupation = |previous occupation = |base of operations = Atlantis (former)|status = Active|kanji = 剣道|romanji = Kendō|magic = Lightning Magic Lightning-Make|image = }}Kento '(剣道 ''Kendō) is a and a former member of the now disbanded Dark Guild Trident. He, along with the rest of Trident, later joined as an . Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities 'Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Kento's signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation. He can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. Through its use, Kento can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Kento to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. * [[Raging Bolt|'''Raging Bolt]]' '(レイジング・ボルト Rējingu Boruto): Kento raises his clenched fist in the air and chants the incantation; a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon his target from the air, possibly completely vaporizing them with a strong blast of lightning. * Lightning Body:' '''Through the use of Lightning Magic, Kento is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Kento to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path. However Kento only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. (Unnamed) * '''Wrath of Zeus '(雷神の怒り Zeusu no Ikari): Kento raises his hand in the air; a vast amount of lightning is then gathered in the sky above. Once a sufficient amount of lightning is gathered, Kento makes a gesture with his raised hand and unleashes a massive bolt of lightning upon his target. According to Kento, this spell would've been powerful enough to obliterate Troy Mariner if it hadn't been countered at the last second by Troy's Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave. * Blue Lightning:' '''After drinking from The Fountain of Youth, Kento's lightning turned from standard yellow to blue. This type of lightning appears to be more powerful as Kento stated that he could "feel his power growing" upon drinking from the fountain. 'Lightning-Make (雷の造形魔法 Raikō Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create lightning at his will and to shape it into objects. In Kento's case, he uses both Static and Dynamic Lightning-Make. The creations of Kento's Lightning-Make are quite effective, as they can inflict significant amounts of damage almost instantaneously. * '''Static Lightning-Make: This type of Lightning-Make enables Kento to shape his lightning into inanimate things or weapons. ** Lightning-Make: Sword (刃 Yaiba): Kento creates a sword (or two) out of lightning for melee combat. The sword is very powerful, being capable of cutting through solid stone. ** Lightning-Make: Shield '(盾 ''Shirudo): Kento creates a large shield made of lightning in front of him, which shields everything behind it. ** 'Lightning-Make: Arrows '(矢 Arō): Kento creates multiple arrows out of lightning, which are subsequently shot at high speed toward enemies. ** '''Lightning-Make: Clone: Kento creates a copy of himself made out of lightning, which can detonate in a manner similar to a land mine. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of lightning only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or set traps. (Unnamed) ** Lightning-Make: Scythe '(大鎌 ''Desu Saizu): Kento creates a large scythe made out of lightning, which he then swings at the enemy. ** 'Lightning-Make: Whip '(鞭 Muchi): Kento creates a long whip made out of lightning, which he can use to either lash at the enemy or wrap it around them, electrocuting them. * '''Dynamic Lightning-Make: This type of Lightning-Make enables Kento to shape his lightning into animal familiars. ** Lightning-Make: Eagle '(大鷲 ''Īguru): Kento creates several eagles out of lightning that fly to his enemy with great speed and strike them. As a dynamic form of lightning magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit their target. ** 'Lightning-Make: Cerberus '(犬の黄泉 Keruberosu): Kento uses his lightning to create a massive three-headed dog that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them in a powerful explosion. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: Kento has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Lightning-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed lightning swords of various forms and sizes. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kento possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Lightning-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Durability: Kento has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after taking considerable blows from Troy Mariner. Enhanced Strength: Kento has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of breaking free from an enormous amount of rubble all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them.